Kumo
by Miss Lockhaim
Summary: De cómo a veces los monstruos son devorados por otros monstruos mayores. Historia corta de terror, basada en el suplemento"Hengeyokai, cambiaformas de Oriente"


Principio del formulario

La eligió a ella entre todas las demás por su mirada. Ni por su cuerpo ni por su actitud, tán sólo por su mirada.  
Era joven. Menuda, además, de complexión delicada y ágil. Vestía del color de la sangre y las llamas, con unos pantalones de vinilo que ceñían a la perfección sus torneados muslos, y un amplio pañuelo hábilmente atado como efímero refugio para sus pechos. Permanecía apoyada en la barra, bebiendo sola, fumando a ratos, formando con su chicle globos que estallaban en su rostro, en una sucesión continua, marcada por el aburrimiento. Parecía proyectar un aura confusa, atrayente, con su actitud a ratos aniñada, a ratos sensual. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en ella, y ella lo sabía. Todos los varones a su alrededor la codiciaban.  
Y sin embargo, nadie se acercaba. Nadie la molestaba, nadie osaba enfrentarse a su mirada.  
Su mirada. Era esa mirada lo que había despertado el interés de Norman. La dureza de aquellos ojos rasgados contrastaba con el resto de su ser: Era una mirada hueca, indiferente, fría. Era casi maligna.  
Norman deseaba conocer el secreto de aquellos ojos; deseaba enfrentarse a su escrutinio y borrar su intimidante expresión a base de besos y golpes. Deseaba ver aquellos ojos llorar más de lo que deseaba sentir el calor de aquel menudo cuerpo contra su piel. De modo que se lanzó.  
Norman Pickman, sospechoso de nueve violaciones, esbozó su mejor sonrisa, aquella que siempre le daba excelentes resultados, y se acercó a su nueva víctima.  
Fue fácil engatusarla, incluso más que de costumbre. La verdad es que después nunca era capaz de recordar qué les decía, o qué veían en él. No tenía un "truco", ni ningún plan establecido, pero siempre lograba despertar su confianza, y aquella vez no fué una excepción. Ella correspondió a sus halagos con sonrisas, sin importarle al parecer la diferencia de edad de casi veinte años, y aceptó acompañarlo a un rincón más tranquilo e intimo. Salieron del bar cogidos del brazo, y caminaron juntos bajo la luz titilante de las farolas. En un portal logró robarle un beso, largo y dulce, apretados sus cuerpos entre sí, y Norman tuvo que hacer uso de toda su voluntad para no arrancarle la ropa y poseerla allí mismo.  
Llegaron a su apartamento, el lugar donde Norman terminaba siempre sus citas, su santuario, su taller y su coto de caza. Adoraba aquel lugar: los vecinos eran discretos, las paredes estaban bien aisladas, y en la cocina los cuchillos estaban siempre afilados, a la espera de nuevas compañeras de juegos. Ahora que estaban allí, sintió que la impaciencia le invadía, al igual que las otras veces, el ansia hacía temblar su cuerpo, enviando placenteras descargas a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Tardó en acertar con las llaves a causa del temblor de sus manos, y ella hizo un comentario jocoso que él ni siquiera llegó a escuchar. Se forzó a sonreír, a contener la bestia en su interior, a aguardar un poco más. Ya faltaba poco. Ya casi era suya. ¡Ya estaba! Estaban ya dentro, en su reino particular, aislados del exterior. Era el momento de arrancarse la máscara y gozar.  
La atrajo hacia sí y la mordió salvajemente en la cara, ansioso de probar el hierro de su sangre y la sal de sus lágrimas. Le arrancó el pañuelo para recrearse con la visión de sus nubiles senos y la tendió de un empellón sobre el camastro mientras él se despojaba de su ropa. La tomó por los cabellos, aplastándola bajo su peso, y...  
Sonreía.  
Sonreía, la muy perra.  
Sonreía como si disfrutase con todo aquello, no con el placer sumiso del masoquista, sino con el tranquilo regocijo de quien se sabe _dueño y señor_ de la situación. Y aquella era la sonrisa más malévola que Norman había visto jamás en su vida.  
Alzó el puño para golpearla, para someterla, para reafirmar su poderío, y una mano se cerró sobre su muñeca, frenando el golpe; otra aferró su cuello.  
_Otras dos apresaron su torso, clavando sus garras en su espalda._  
Norman ahogó una exclamación de espanto, perplejo. La transformación se había producido en un instante, cambiando a su indefensa víctima por un horror nacido de las pesadillas de un aracnofóbico. Y seguía cambiando: los brazos se alargaban, se tensaban y se llenaban de una nervuda fuerza; la piel pálida y suave se endurecía y se transmutaba en una áspera armadura quitinosa; la sonrisa se ensanchaba en una mueca plagada de colmillos rezumantes de veneno; Y los ojos..._ Dios ¡Sus ojos!_  
Las paredes estaban bien aisladas, y los vecinos eran muy discretos en aquel lugar; nadie había prestado atención a los gritos que de vez en cuando se oían en el piso por la noche. Tampoco prestaron atención esta vez a los gritos de Norman, cuando aquella pesadilla hecha carne invirtió los papeles y le poseyó como quiso, sirviendose a sus anchas de su cuerpo para sus propios y tortuosos juegos de placer.  
Y cuando, finalmente llegó el alba, y algunos madrugadores se asomaron a sus puertas a espiar las novedades del nuevo día, sorprendieron a una adolescente de rasgos orientales y sugerentes ropas saliendo del piso de Norman Pickman, despidiéndose con éstas palabras.  
-Hasta la vista, Norm. Volveré a visitarte un día de estos.  
_Y desde el interior le respondió un prolongado lamento, cargado de horror indescriptible._

Final del formulario


End file.
